No Perfect Love
by ellelee99
Summary: Freshman year; you're feeling all grown up and strong, when really, you're not. The feelings of "love" are just setting in, and you haven't even gotten a taste of true heartbreak, or for that matter, real problems. James and Eliza Paige are about to face life in first-person. No Perfect Love. James/OC read and review yeah? Greatly appreciated :D Enjoy.
1. Same Mistakes

**A/N - CONGRATULATIONS! You found my new story! Good for you, because you're gonna enjoy it. This is a re-write if something that I started a while ago, and I really think it's improved. So, read on! And please review! The old version of this was deleted because I never got reviews (maybe it was because I didn't have time to update fast enough...O.o but this second-time-around is different, it's summer and I'm out of school so I have a hell lotta free time), and you don't want that to happen to this one too, right? Right :)**

**P.S. - If you can, try to listen to the song that's listed jus below this author's note while reading, because it really sets the mood.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"_Circles, we're going in circles, dizzy's all it makes us, we know where it takes us, we've been before. Closer, maybe looking closer, there's more to discover, find out what went wrong without blaming each other. Think that we got more time, when we're falling behind, gotta make up out minds."_

_-Same Mistakes, One Direction-_

* * *

**James' POV**

"You know what, why don't you just like, shut up! No one cares about your stupid comb or your hair or your looks. It's self centered and annoying as hell." Eliza snaps.

Eliza Paige, or Ellie, by what tend to call her, is interesting. And what I mean by interesting is that she's not like any other girls that I know; yeah she looks like a normal person with her regular long, straight, brown hair, slim physique, and perfect smile, but her personality is something that I just can't help but be attracted to.

Only problem is - we're "enemies." Literally, rival each other, hate your guts, death stare when we see each other, enemies. But that just adds to what makes me want her _so badly._

"Well MAYBE I care about my looks because this," I framed my face with my hands, "Is gonna someday be on the big screens, or on album covers, or on magazines that EVERYONE will see!" I shot back.

We argue over stupid things. A lot.

"UGH I can't take you anymore!" She stormed off, leaving the half-sized basketball court that we were using for Physical Education; switching courts with some other girl.

I took a basketball from the bin, and made a clean shot from the three-point line; girls blushed and giggled amongst each other, admiring me. I would never date them though, because I liked being single. Being single let me make the girls go crazy, and keep them crazy, all the while without breaking any hearts or being tied down.

The only girl that I ever would date would be Eli-... wait. Never mind.

I shared the same schedule as my best friends, we made sure we picked the same electives for our freshman year of high school, so we would never go a single class without seeing each other. Ha, those guys. They're douches. But you know, they're also my bros.

I saw Carlos fumbling around with a ball, desperately trying to make at least one shot. Logan, being the brains, spent a lot of time thinking about the angles of the basketball, the arch, all that stuff. Just thinking about that made my head hurt. Kendall, actually, was good at basketball, but his heart was given to hockey.

**Eliza's POV**

'_That asshole...why does he have to be so good looking.'_ I thought to myself. James is everything a girl would be looking for in a boy. He's tall, fit, and is the greatest eye-candy.

And yet I let myself hate him. Why? I'll tell you later.

I sit there thinking about my problems, until the PE coach blows his whistle and tells us to put everything away, then report to our warm-up areas. I catch up to James, hoping to tell him that I was sorry about yelling at him.

But then I freaked, I was frozen and numb. Thoughts rushed and my heart pounded, and as much as I wanted to talk to him, my shy self kept me away. James is such a flirt, and he knows it. He's always pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face, and he makes sure he pulls it just enough so you can see his perfect abs. Asshole I tell you.

The PE coach dismisses the class and we go change back to our regular clothes. The girls' locker room is nasty, so I make an effort to change as fast as I can. Deodorant, sweat, lotion, and perfumes mixed together is _disgusting._

**James' POV**

I'm the first one changed, and first one out. I take a seat on the bench and wait for the bell to ring, but then I see Eliza walking out of the girls room. She hints a smile at me, I can't help but give a full smile back. She inches closer, acting like I'm not there. I stand up and walk around casually, but I'm stirring inside. I wished I could talk to her, but I always feared her horrible, painful slaps.

Why can't I just _speak_ to her already? I'm the man around here aren't I?

The bell rang, and I caught up with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. We walked across campus to get to our choir class, but the walk there is in vain. For my case, at least.

"Dude, admit it! I saw you smiling at her, _get some!_" Carlos said, joking around.

"Carlitos, let me tell you something. Shut up, or else you won't even _have_ the teeth to smile." I said.

"Burn." said Kendall, teasing Carlos.

"You _do_ know that seventy-five percent of males who act defensive or aggressive to a female do so because they _want_ her?" Logan says, in his smarticle dork accent.

"You shut up too, Logan." I said, trying to act tough but all prevails. My friends always know how to make me feel happy.

In choir, new lyric sheets are passed out for us to learn. Choir is normally my favorite class, but...my mind's kinda out of it right now. What rights do Carlos and Logan have to be butting into my business anyway? Never leaving me alone with Eliza...

But what's really bothering me is that they're right. Whatever they think is going on is the truth.

_I might actually have feelings for Eliza._

**Eliza's POV**

I have a horrible habit of dazing off and daydreaming in Algebra, because I hate it. And because of that, I have a C+ in this class. Ugh. The teacher is explaining all this multiplying fractions sort of thing, stuff I learned in 7th grade. Makes me question sometimes, why do we continue school if we just get re-taught?

The class is taking notes, but right now the teacher is lecturing us about stupid triangles. I'm doodling hearts in my notebook, and as badly as I want to put my initials and James' together, I don't. Because that's weakness. That means I'm giving into my feelings, and that's wrong.

Maybe that's a normal side-effect to teenage hormones though; to feel weak. Maybe when you like someone, you become weak to them.

Ha, as if I like somebody...ha, ha-ha. I'm a liar. ...

I remember James, last year, in 8th grade. I remember my best friend Jennifer would just flat out adore him, and it drove me crazy. All she ever wanted to do was talk to him, hang out with him, or talk_ about_ him. It was insane, "_James this, James that, Oh look it's James, Let's go do something with James..._" All her eccentric blabbering pissed me off so much, I took it out on James. I hated his guts, every little thing he did agitated me to death. It got to the point where everyone believed we were mortal enemies. Now that we're all in our freshman year of high-school, I've still kept the play of emotions. I mean, it's not like I can just come back to school and suddenly be like, 'Hey James guess what I like you now!" because that is craziness. And since middle school, he's hit that point in time where boys start looking like men; not puberty or anything, but that time where they start maturing in their personality rather than being jerk-faces. They're still perverts though

Well, some of them. Not all boys are at that point yet. Definitely not all. They're still perverts too.

The teacher walks around, handing out our worksheets for homework, and tells us to do page 61 in our work books. I shake my head as I write in my planner. Too much work.

My next class is History, with James. We sit right next to each other, in the back. And we always end up being paired up together for projects. In a way, it sucks, and in another way, I like the attention.

It sucks. Everything sucks with him. He's like a type of restriction to me, like, I want him but he's off limits and, I, I just can't have him.

* * *

**A/N - I think this first chapter is a good start. How about you? What did you think? Updates once a week, Mondays. xoxo, Elle :)**


	2. All the Right Moves

**A/N - What's up people ;D You know how I put lyrics at the beginning of my chapters? I'm gonna be doing that for each and every chapter, because it kinda sets the mood. :) So, Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice? Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?...It don't matter what you see, I know that I'll never be someone that'll look like you. It don't matter what you say, I know I could never face someone that'll sound like you."_

_-All the Right Moves, OneRepublic-_

* * *

**James' POV**

To be honest, I'm actually kinda nervous in History, because I have to sit so close to Eliza. Its hard to 'act' like I hate her, so I feel like I end up looking stupid when I try my hardest not to even look at her beautiful self.

I take my seat, and open up my backpack to get last night's homework. Eliza comes in and takes her seat and pulls her homework out too. It's like I'm paralyzed whenever she's within a short distance of me; I can't talk, can't move, can't breathe, can't _anything._

Her hair is a beautiful color, it's a shade or two lighter than mine, and it's long and straight. She smells nice, as always. Kind of like, a peachy smell, strong enough to notice, but light enough that it won't make you choke from strength of the perfume.

We've been working on a history essay and project, and the teacher is letting us work on it in class. I've finished it already because my mom forced me into doing it and getting it over with. And everyone knows you don't say no to my mother. Apparently Eliza finished her project too, because she's just sitting at her desk scratching at her binder. I decided that now is a good time to study my new lyrics from Choir.

Eliza noticed my good use of free time, so she pulled out her Algebra workbook and tuned through the pages. Somehow I didn't catch myself staring at her, until she turns and stares right back at me. Suddenly I felt like my face was burning red as my heart beat faster, so I awkwardly snapped my head to look the other way, pulling at the front of my hair with my right hand.

Then as I blankly stared at my lyric sheets, something inside me pushed me to say something to Eliza.

"What are we learning in Algebra?" I stutter.

"Something to do with fractions." she said blankly.

"Easy?" I asked.

"Yep." she said.

" ."

As I turn away I desperately tried to think of something else to say, just so I could hear her voice a little bit more.

"What's our homework?" I asked weakly.

"Page 61, and a worksheet that you'll get in class." she replied, not caring to look at m

"Okay." I said, slightly disappointed.

I pulled out my own workbook and started the homework. It was nothing I hadn't learned before, heck, it was almost too easy. I finished the 20 question page less than 5 minutes.

When I glanced over at Eliza as I stuffed the workbook into my backpack, she was still stuck on the third problem, and by the way her eyebrows were crunched, she looked like she was struggling.

"Do... You need any help?" I managed to ask. She looked up at me and into my eyes for the first time all day. I literally felt my heart jump as it tripped and skipped a beat, and made me crave her touch. Stupid hormones.

"Uh, yeah, I think I do." she said, nervously fidgeting with her hair, "I, I'm just not sure about a few of these problems." her finger glided over the page to show which questions she didn't understand.

Crap, now I'm going to have to think when I speak to her. If just speaking wasn't hard enough.

**Eliza's POV**

If I didn't know better then I would have thought that James actually liked me. But I _do_ know better, and I _do_ know that James cant stand me. He hates my guts because I hate his favorite aspect - his looks. He just can't stand it. But as he's talking to me in this sweet, soft, smooth voice, I have to try extra hard to listen to what he's saying.

Even though that simple thing is terribly hard to do when it's James Diamond talking to you. He makes me want him to just freaking hold me and touch me and stuff...by touch I mean my skin, not anything, you know, sexual...I guess...

My efforts pay off as I listen carefully to him explain what I'm supposed to do with my work, and in almost no time, I understand.

"Know what to do now?" James asks me.

"Yeah, actually, thanks." I smiled, feeling tingly inside.

"You're pretty good at this," I began, "and you're good at explaining it too."

"Anything math is what I'm good at." He said. "I'm not very good at anything else though."

"Ahha, I didn't know that. I hate math; the numbers drive me crazy." I laughed lightly, trying not to look at him.

**James' POV**

Sometimes I absolutely _hate_ being a teenager. It's so hard to control my feelings and attractions that at some points I feel like I'm not going to be able to contain it; Eliza makes me feel this way. She makes me _want_ her so badly, and she doesn't even know that this causes more torture than her screams or slaps.

I'm all worked up I side, all of my feelings clustered up into a big mess. If someone were to ask me how I felt, I don't think any word would describe it. If only Eliza didn't hate me so much. If only she liked me back. If only I could erase the past and start all over again. Now if only I had the guts to tell her exactly how I'm feeling. Maybe then it would change everything, maybe then we would have a little something started. I hate that my famous "James Diamond Charm" doesn't work on her. Why is she so unemotional?

Question is though - if she can't stand my personality, am I willing to change for her? Nope. My mom has always taught me to be strong, and never forget who I am. If she doesn't love me for who I am, then I'm not willing to change for her.

The last part hurts, because I just want to be her dream guy.

I was blankly staring at my lyric sheet again while thinking about all this, and before I know it the bell rings. I'm off to Science with Eliza, and thankfully I don't sit anywhere near her.

I swing by the boys bathroom before getting into Science class, it's kinda like a routine for me, whether I have to go or not. So I use the restroom, wash my hands, but then I stop ant look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair, comb it, and make sure I look stunning. I laugh at myself, thinking about how much Eliza would hate me for doing this.

I run into class, showing up right before the late bell rings. I sit down, and begin the daily warm up in my notebook. Eliza sits halfway across the room from me, and thank goodness she does. I'm constantly distracting myself with that stupid 'wanting' feeling when I'm near her.

Freaking dammit.

* * *

**A/N - I don't know about you, but I'm in LOVE with this story. ;D xoxo, Elle **


End file.
